Over A Drink
by x0x
Summary: When our two favorite blondes meet up at a bar after dating issues...Can they fix each other's problems? dedicated to all those NaruIno fans out there T just in case!


**a/n** Okay, um, I got the idea from listenin to 'I'm a Flirt' on youtube. Idk. It reminded me of clubs and then bars and somehow an image of Naruto at a bar came to mind. I know that this one pairing is one Paige actually doesn't disagree with and if it weren't for her, I would've never really thought of the pairing. Yet, I like it. So, here it is, remember, please R&R on this and any other story written by me. Thanx much! x0x

**BTW** again, all the characters...um, lets say 14/15 years old, okay? Yeah...okay...

**DUH, **I'll say it again, the day I come up with the cure for the common cold is the day I own Naruto. I own the PLOT, nothing else. NOTTA!

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sitting at an almost empty bar, a quiet Naruto sat staring straight ahead at the wall sparing nothing and no one a glance. The bar tender, who was currently rubbing the inside of a glass with a dirty rag, glanced up from his work and spoke. "Problems?" Naruto's stare stayed poised on the wall but murmured a "Hn." to the man.

He nodded. "Yup, I gatha you been sufferin some issues. Is it a lady?" He asked, eyes fixed on the spot smudged at the bottom of the glass. Again, Naruto's response was a quick and yet firm "Hn." The bar man chuckled. "You fell for her hard, hm?"

No response.

The man chuckled again before lightly setting down the glass and over-used rag on the counter before turning his back and humming lightly. A few moments later, he turned carrying a full mug of beer, foam oozing off the rim of the tall glass. He set it down in front of the ever-still Kyuubi container and smiled a light smile.

"It's on the house." he said and then walked back to the counter to clean that damned glass.

After letting the foam simmer for a while, Naruto eventually spared a glance at the drink in front of him before grabbing the glass and chugging it down, the burning liquid sliding down his throat. He placed the glass back on the counter, with a little more force than needed, and slid it down to the end of the bar the man was at. He glanced at the man and muttered a quiet "Thanks." before folding his arms on the counter top and resting his head on them.

Listening to the buzz of noise around him, he sighed slightly while thinking of his, or what he wish he could say he had, love life. Not even a second later, he heard the rush of noise as the door to the bar was opened, and then shut almost instantly but the wind outdoors. He felt the vibrations of footsteps end next to his seat before the squeal of the chair as someone sat next to him.

Slightly curious, he lifted his head a bit to peek at the new guest. He immediately sat up straight when he recognized who it was.

"Ino?" he asked, truly surprised.

A teary-eye Ino looked up, smiling weakly while hiccuping slightly. "Hey N-naruto." she said while wiping her eyes.

"Hey...Ino...what're you doing here?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Weren't you supposed to be out with Shikamaru to-" before he could finish his sentence, tears immediately began pouring down Ino's cheeks. "N-not anymore. He f-found someone else to r-replace me." she sobbed into her palms. Naruto was stunned for a moment.

'_What-what am I supposed to do?!?' _Thinking quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He began patting her back awkwardly murmuring anything that came to mind.

"It's alright Ino...things will get better...you'll be okay." He whispered quietly in her ear. Finally, the cries subsided and Ino lifted herself off of Naruto's now damp chest.

"I-I'm sorry N-naruto." she hurriedly dried her eyes with a napkin lying nearby. "T-thank you." she finally sniffed out before gathering her posture while trying to appear collected. She sighed finally. "It's been a really...tough night." She whispered quietly but began speaking clearer with a tone of anger in her voice.

"I get to Shikamaru's tonight and I see him siting there with that tramp...what's her name-Temari, sitting on the couch next to him all cuddled together. He just gets right out with it and says he thinks we'd be better off seeing other people. Can you believe that? He finds someone new and dumps me later, when he feels like it. Naruto, I just...I'm sorry...Ireally needed to pour that out..."

Naruto looked up from the bar's top. "I understand. I haven't had the most..." he grimaced slightly. "...pleasant night either." he finished quietly. Ino gave him a questioning look. "What...happened to you?" she asked hesitantly. He sighed.

"Hinata called me tonight saying that she 'hasn't been completely honest with me'. She said she had lost some of her feelings toward me and decided she was going in a 'new direction'. Stupid me thinks she's probably upset, I decided to go for a walk and what do I see?" he asked bitterly. "Hinata and that dog-obsessed freak out with her. What did Kiba ever do that I didn't?" He asked loudly, more so asking himself.

The two blondes both unintentionally sighed simultaneously. A moment later, Ino raised tapped the bar lightly and called out "One beer." to the patient man leaning on the wall a few feet away. Naruto added in "Make that two." the bar tender nodded, sent a small smile to Naruto, and quickly began preparing the drinks.

When the drinks arrived, Ino welcomed hers quickly and took a long sip from it. Naruto took graciously small sips seeing as he had already been through one glass and wasn't as fond of the drink as others. The two blondes sat in silence while drinking their alcohol. It was a peaceful silence and neither seemed to bothered by it.

Eventually, the amount of people in the bar lessened and the liquid in their glasses was gone. Naruto licked his lips slightly, half heartedly glad the night was being washed away. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could just forget.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the man sliding the glasses away from the pair and Ino began searching around her pockets for money. Naruto unintentionally, glanced at his pocket, his wallet creating a slight bulge. He slipped it out and rummaged through it for the exact amount of money needed. Seeing Ino preparing to pay the man, Naruto reached out and dropped the money in the man's hand.

"Here." he said. The man looked up at Naruto and smiled before walking away with the bills. Ino turned to him. "Why'd you do that? I was going to pay." she said quickly. Naruto shrugged and hopped off his stool. "I don't know, but it's done with. So...you coming?" He shook his held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it questioningly. "Wha-" but was interupted when he took her hand and lightly pulled her off the stool.

She stood quickly and sheepishly smirked at him. "Um...yeah..." She said. He took his hand away and began walking out of the bar. She quickly got her thoughts back on track and jogged slightly to catch up. She slowed her pace when she was next to him. They walked in a comfortable silence until they came to a fork in the road.

"So...I take a left from here..." Naruto began. Ino nodded. "And I go right from here..." They both stood awkwardly for a moment until Naruto spoke. "Hey, um...Ino..." he said while averting his eyes from her. "Um...are you...busy tomorrow?" he asked quickly and quietly. Ino stood still for a moment before speaking. "Um...not that I know of..." she said slowly. "Oh...well...if you're...not busy...do you...I don't know, do you wanna...go to Ichiraku's with me for lunch?" he finally finished, risking a quick glance at her face.

Her face was expressionless as she stared at him. His expression faltered. "Oh...okay, I guess- "No, wait." He stopped and looked up at her face once more. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes cast away. "I'd...love to go...with you..." She said quietly. He stared at her for a moment before a small smile rose to his own lips. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, noon?" He asked, drawing out each word, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

She looked up and slightly...blushed?

"Yeah." She said quickly. They both stood there for a moment until finally, they both said "See you tomorrow."

As they turned and began their walk home, both were thinking _'I can't wait.'_

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Okay, I know that this wasn't the best of oneshots out of anything I've written. I just hope it came out satisfactory for those die hard NaruIno fans out there. So, please, R&R and read any other stories written by me! It's all appreciated! Ja ne! x0x


End file.
